


Sleepy Mornings

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas yawned, stretching out, before settling back into his place on the bed. He felt Mathias wrap his arms around him tighter, burring his fave in Lukas' back. Lukas wriggled in Mathias' arms until he was finally released, a groan coming from Mathias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mornings

Lukas yawned, stretching out, before settling back into his place on the bed. He felt Mathias wrap his arms around him tighter, burring his fave in Lukas' back. Lukas wriggled in Mathias' arms until he was finally released, a groan coming from Mathias.

"Hey, wake up a bit. I wanna talk," Lukas mumbled, now facing Mathias, one hand on his chest, the other running through his hair.

"Hmm, what about?" Mathias' voice was rough from sleep, eyes trying to blink themselves open.

"I don't know. Anything. I just like hearing your voice first thing in the morning.

"Lukas, I love you, but I'm tiered. I'm going to sleep."

"Nooo," Lukas whined, and Mathias chuckled. Normally the other male was mature and well mannered, but when he was sleepy he was practically a child, whiny, cuddly, and demanding.

"Fine. How about I tell you a wake up story?" Mathias suggested, burring his face into Lukas' hair.

"A wake up story?" Lukas lifted his face to look at the other male.

"Yeah, it's just like a bedtime story, but for waking up," Mathias whispered, nuzzling Lukas nose with his own.

"Oh? Sounds nice. I would like a wake up story very much," Lukas whispered back, pecking Mathias lightly.

"Alright then, what kind of story would you like to hear?" Mathias smiled sweetly.

"Any kind," Lukas shrugged.

"Alright, then I'll tell you about the great tale of Mathias the most handsome man on the planet who was loved by all he met, and admired by everyone else."

Lukas glared lightly at Mathias. "Never mind, I change my mind. A morning story sounds awful."

"Oh, come on, Lukas. You know you love it.'

"No, I don't. Now shut up and cuddle with me until I feel like getting up."

Mathias laughed, kissing Lukas' forehead.


End file.
